Haitoku no Hana - Corrupted Flower
by flowern12
Summary: Wiki: vocaloid./wiki/%E8%83%8C%E5%BE%B3%E3%81%AE%E8%8A%B1 (Haitoku no Hana) Favourite cover: /watch?v Yxo3QJBbKR8 Translate this song to story, literally :D
1. Prologue

Haitoku no hana

Angin lembut yang menerpa. Sosoknya yang germerlap.

Bibirnya yang merekah. Gerakan tangannya mulai menghipnotisku.

Matanya.

Takkan bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Aku...


	2. Chapter 1

**MoonlitNight**

Menatap kemeriahan pesta, L meneguk minumannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar gelas yang dipegangnya sudah kosong sampai K memberinya gelas yang baru.

"Minumlah. Gelasmu sudah kosong."

"Sampai kapan kita harus di sini?"

"Sampai cewek itu datang." K menatap ke panggung bundar di tengah ruangan besar. "Kita disuruh menjemputnya malam ini."

"Aku mau pulang. Kau saja yang menemuinya."

"Tidak bisa. Ini kesempatan langka, R mungkin menari malam ini."

"R?"

"Penari nomor 1 di klub ini. Dalam hitungan detik, semua orang dalam ruangan ini akan terhipnotis olehnya. Dialah yang kita jemput."

"Oh, jadi dia juga selir?"

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Nanti kau juga tahu."

L menunggu dengan setengah hati. Makanan dan minuman berlimpah, dan orang-orang sudah mulai liar. Temannya malah hilang entah kemana. Padahal dia tidak kenal siapa Rin, dan disuruh menjemput?! Yang benar saja!

Aroma alkohol sudah mulai kuat. Rasa-rasanya sudah hampir sesak. Masa bodoh dengan situasi, L langsung keluar mencari udara segar.

_Kemana?_ Pikir L kalut. Dia lalu melihat taman yang kosog dan segera ke sana. Langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar senandung lagu.

Di sana, sosok yang diterangi sinar bulan. Menari dengan lemah gemulai, suaranya yang merdu terdengar. Senyumnya merekah, wajahnya cantik luarbiasa.

L terpaku. Waktu serasa melambat. Yang dia ingat hanyalah sosok yang menari itu.

_Gawat. Apa aku sudah mabuk?_ Pikir L. Dia mendekat perlahan, takut sosok itu menghilang begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Bagaikan bunga yang langsung berguguran begitu disentuh. Begitu tidak nyata.

Angin malam mulai berhembus. Menerpa mereka berdua, menerbangkan selendang sutra penari itu. Tepat mengenai L. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

_Siapa... dia?_

Rin tidak ingin menari di klub malam ini. Bahkan malam seterusnya. Tapi malam ini bulan purnama sangat terang, bahkan berhiaskan bintang. Sungguh sayang kalau tidak dirayakan. Meskipun sekarang dia memakai pakaiannya yang biasa, tapi masih ada selendangnya.

_Menari... terus menari... lebih lembut lagi. Lebih jauh lagi..._

Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Rin yang sudah melebur dalam tariannya sendiri. Sampai...

Pria itu menangkap selendangnya yang lepas. Mereka tak bergerak, sampai pria itu mendekat.

Dia menaungi kepala gadis itu dengan selendang. Matanya begitu tajam dan tak tertahankan. Seolah dari awal, pria itu hanya bisa melihat dia seorang. "Tarian yang indah."

L meraih ujung selendang itu. Menciumnya. Menghirup wanginya yang manis seperti bunga. Membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar.

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba saja Rin merasa malu. Menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan selendang hampir membuatnya lupa kalau selendang itu baru saja dicium pria. "Anda siapa?"

"Semua orang memanggil dengan inisial. Aku L. Len." Jawab Len. Suaranya melembut. "Kau penari di sini?"

"Ah... ya. Sebentar lagi aku tampil. Aku tak percaya diri, jadi aku berlatih..." Jawab Rin yang seketika merasa bodoh. Karena alasan yang dibuat-buat seperti itu. Memalukan.

"Menarilah lagi." Kata L lembut. "Cantik."

Rin menatap wajah L. Mata pria itu tertuju lurus menatap matanya. Menembus pikirannya.

Seolah tak menginjinkannya melihat yang lain. Hanya boleh melihat wajah pria itu seorang.

Rin tenggelam, larut dalam sorot mata yang kuat itu. Perasaan menggebu yang tak bisa dimengertinya sama sekali, menarik mereka lebih dekat.

_Perasaan apa ini? _Tapi Rin rasanya tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Yang ada hanya L. L seorang.

Rin tak bisa melarikan diri.

* * *

"Rin!" Seruan seseorang membuat L ingat di mana dia berada.

Sedang apa,

Dan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia nyaris saja mencuri bibir seorang gadis.

_Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahan kalau ditatap mata sepolos itu?_

Pikiran yang sekarang membuatnya ingin lari saat itu juga dan terjun ke kolam terdekat. Kepalanya sudah panas. Berasap. Terbakar. Sampai hangus.

Seseorang. Entah siapa, bersama K datang.

"Giliranmu! Sekarang sudah saatnya." Kata seseorang-entah-siapa-namanya-itu. Rin ragu-ragu, tapi dia tetap pergi.

K tetap tinggal. Menatap kepergian dua orang itu.

"Kau suka padanya, L?"

"Apa?"

"Selendangnya kau pegang erat, sampai sekarang."

"Ah..."

"Sayangnya, dialah yang akan kita jemput."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dancer Girl, Rin**

_Tubuhku panas_

Pesta yang meriah. Semua orang antusias melihat Rin menari. Tapi tak ada satu malampun, bahkan satu orangpun, membuat Rin menari seperti ini. Selembut ini. Seringan ini. Sampai L datang, dan melihat tariannya.

Dari sekian banyak orang, Rin langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

Karena L istimewa.

Dia duduk tak jauh dari panggung, memegang selendang yang dipakainya. Siku tangannya yang memegang seledang bersandar di meja, dekat minuman yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya sementara jemarinya menopang bagian dekat hidung.

Benar-benar posisi yang membuat malu.

Bukan hanya wajah, tapi seluruh tubuh Rin memanas. Jika tadi L hanya menatap matanya, sekarang disadarinya pria itu menatap sosoknya. Tariannya.

Dirinya.

Hanya dirinya.

_Rasanya memalukan. _Batin Rin, antara malu, bingung dan senang. _Seolah dia melihat seluruh diriku, mengeksposnya tanpa kecuali._

Bahagia.

_Lihat aku, _batin Rin bergelora melirik sekilas mata L. _Lihat aku lebih jauh lagi._

_Lihat aku untuk selamanya._


	4. Chapter 3

**The Avenger Soldier, L**

"Kau hanya terpesona padanya." Bisik K yang mendekat. "Semua pria tanpa kecuali pasti terpesona padanya."

"Diamlah." Sahut L yang konsentrasinya tak mau diganggu.

"Bahkan kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, kalian tak akan bisa bersama."

Bahkan L tidak menjawab.

"Pria itu membunuh hampir seluruh keluargamu, bahkan menculik adikmu." Gumam K. "Siapa sangka bahwa penari nomor satu yang menari di depan kita tadi ini adalah putrinya ya?"

Genggaman tangan L menghantam meja. Meski tidak terdengar keras, tetap mengekspresikan kemarahannya.

"Misi kita ke sini untuk membujuknya bekerja sama dengan kita, untuk menangkap 'pria-itu'. Hanya gadis itu yang tahu di mana pria-itu berada, dan kelemahannya."

"Kenapa kau yakin gadis itu mau bekerjasama?"

"Dia ingin bebas. Kau lihat saja, pria itu meninggalkan Rin di tempat seperti ini. Hidup gadis itu pasti berat. Lagipula..."

K melirik ke arah L. "Lagipula apa?"

"Berarti pria itu tidak peduli hidup gadis itu kan?"

"Bodoh. Itu juga berarti, nyawa gadis itu terancam bahaya karena membantu kita."

"Percayalah padaku L, kalau kaubicara padanya dia pasti setuju."

_Benarkah? Hanya karena bicara saja? _Pikir L kalut.


	5. Chapter 4

**Destiny of Revenge**

_Orang itu... mencari ayahku. Dia datang untuk balas dendam pada ayahku._

_Balas dendam pada pria yang menghancurkan keluarganya._


End file.
